The present invention relates generally to the field of data analysis and more specifically to contact tracing during particular events.
Throughout the course of history, there have been advances in communications and transportation technologies which have greatly influenced individuals at the community, regional and global level. Certain types of events (such as a medical emergency which affects individuals at the community, regional and global level) may inadvertently result from increased interactions among people due to advances in communication and transportation. One of the more effective methods to control such undesirable events is to conduct contact tracing on patients infected with a disease and on the individuals potentially infected.